Mikään ei ole helppoa
by deirie
Summary: Sasuken ja Naruton ystävyys syvenee ja elämä alkaa näyttää paremmalta, mutta miksi Naruto näyttää laihemmalta ja saa kummallisia kohtauksia? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. This story is written for fun. (:

Author's note: Ensimmäinen Naruto-ficcini, joka on kirjoitettu kauan sitten ja sen takia laatu varsinkin ensimmäisissä chaptereissa on hieman alempi-arvoista.  
Olen harkinnut tämän uudelleenkirjoittamista englanniksi.

* * *

Sasuke seisoi sillalla nojaten kaiteeseen samalla kun mietti jotain. Katse seurasi alla hiljalleen virtaavaa vettä mustien hiusten valuessa silmille. Hän sulki silmänsä ja henkäisi syvään, oli aamu ja hiljaisuus vielä vallannut Konohan. Sasuke kuuli ainoastaan lintujen laulavan ilokseen uuden aamun, uuden alun merkiksi.

Oli kevät. Elämä alkoi uudelleen talven jälkeen, auringon lämpö tuntui mukavalta kasvoilla ja vielä viileä ilma virkisti keuhkoja. Talvi oli vihdoin väistymässä ja sai ihmiset ulos kodeistaan. Yksi heistä oli Naruto. Vaikka Naruto pitikin talvesta, oli silti mukavaa tuntea jälleen auringon lämpö. Naruto hyppelehti pirteänä hiekkaisella tiellä, vaikkakin jokin tuntui tätä vaivaavan. Hän kuitenkin hymyili ja katseli iloisena ympärillään vihertäviä puita, ajatukset olivat tosin jossakin muualla. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi kuuntelemaan aamun ääniä, ja lintujen laulu oli tulos. Se sai hänet hymähtämään; Naruto ei osannut laulaa. Ei ainakaan hyvin.

Sasuke huokaisi kevyesti ja pudotti syksystä jääneitä lehtiä juuri sulaneeseen jokeen katsoen virtaa hetken. Hän nousi sitten jälleen täyteen mittaansa, laittoi kädet taskuihinsa ja lähti astelemaan pois sillalta päättäväisin askelin. Hän toivoi, ettei tapaisi ketään, ei ainakaan yhtäkään niistä tytöistä, jotka kuolasivat hänen peräänsä. Ei, häntä ei juuri nyt huvittanut kuunnella heidän kaakatustaan.

Naruto virnisti leveästi, vaikka jostain syystä hän ei halunnut hymyillä. Hän ei halunnut olla se typerä itsensä, jona hänet tunnettiin kaikkialla. Virne katosi hiljalleen kasvoilta hänen laskiessa katseensa maahan. Hitaat askeleet kuljettivat häntä eteenpäin, eikä hän nostanut katsettaan ylös.

Eikä aikaakaan, kun Sasuke huomasi seisovansa häntä aavistuksen lyhyemmän pojan edessä. Hän pudisti päätään hieman tajutessaan sen olevan Naruto, ja nosti itsensä välinpitämättömyyden tasalle ja tuhahti hiljaa.  
"Kannattaa katsoa eteensä eikä raahata naamaa maata pitkin." hän tokaisi katsoessaan kylmästi Narutoa, joka, hätkähtäen pienesti, nosti juuri katsettaan Sasuken tummiin silmiin. Naruton katse oli jotenkin erilainen, se näytti jotenkin haikealta. Naruto kuitenkin huomasi miltä näytti ja veti kasvoilleen virneen.  
"Ehhehee..." hän yritti keksiä jotain sanomista tuohon, mutta eihän sieltä mitään tullut. Sasuke katsoi toista tympääntyneenä ja huoahti hiljaa.

"Mikä idiootti..." hän mutisi ääneen ja mietti samalla, miksi toisen ilme oli ollut aiemmin sellainen. Naruton virne laantui ja hän tuijotti Sasukea hetken ilmeettömänä, tajuamatta sitä itse. Häntä ei juuri nyt huvittanut väitellä kenenkään kanssa, ei ainakaan Sasuken, hänen pahimman vihollisensa, mutta samalla myös... parhaimman ystävänsä kanssa. Hän nosti kuitenkin ärsyyntyneen ilmeen kasvoilleen.  
"Ketä sinä idiootiksi kutsut kun itse olet tuollainen?" oli ainut mitä Naruto hiljaisuuteen keksi vastata. Hän ohitti tummahiuksisen pojan kävellen kohtuullisen nopeaan tahtiin. Hän halusi pois. Hän huokaisi huomaamattomasti astellessaan, toivoen että Sasuke lähtisi sinne minne olikaan menossa. Mutta eihän näin voinut käydä.

Ärtymisen tunne kohahti Sasuken mielessä ja hän kääntyi toisen menosuuntaan.  
"Ai minä vai?" hän tuhahti äänekkäästi, "Sinun kannattaisi tukkia tuo turpasi ennen kuin käy huonosti." Hän näki Naruton pysähtyvän ja katsovan eteensä.  
"Ihan kuin välittäisin..." kuului Naruton suusta kun hän lähti uudelleen kävelemään. Nuo sanat jäivät soimaan Sasuken korvissa. Mitä toinen oli sanonut? Tuo ei kyllä todellakaan ollut se Naruto, jonka hän tunsi, ei sitten millään. Hän kuitenkin puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja vaihtoi katseensa jäätäväksi.  
"Niinpä niin, miten sinä muka voisit jostain välittää?" Sasuke murahti ja tarkkaili Naruton reaktiota; hän pysähtyi.

Naruto melkein tunsi jäätävän katseen selässään ja se sai kylmät väreet kipittämään hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Miksei Sasuke vain voinut mennä? Hän ei edelleenkään halunnut väitellä mistään.  
"Tuskin voinkaan mistään välittää, kun..." hän aloitti, mutta jätti lauseensa kesken lähtiessään astelemaan hieman nopeampaa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. This story is written for fun. (:

Author's note: Ensimmäinen Naruto-ficcini, joka on kirjoitettu kauan sitten ja sen takia laatu varsinkin ensimmäisissä chaptereissa on hieman alempi-arvoista.  
Olen harkinnut tämän uudelleenkirjoittamista englanniksi.

* * *

"Tuskin voinkaan mistään välittää, kun..." Naruto aloitti, mutta jätti lauseensa kesken lähtiessään astelemaan hieman nopeampaa.

Sasuke huomasi toisen nopeat askeleet ja jostain kumman syystä tiesi ettei Naruto aikoisi vapaaehtoisesti jatkamaan lausettaan. Sasuke siis otti muutamia juoksuaskeleita ja pysähtyi Naruton kävelylinjalle.  
"Niin mitä 'kun'?" Sasuke katsoi Narutoa tiukasti kurtistaen hieman kulmiaan näyttäen hieman vihaiselta. Naruto käänsi päätään vältelläkseen toisen katsetta.  
"Ei mitään..." hän mumisi hiljaa. Voi, mitä hän olikaan mennyt tekemään. Nyt hän ei pystyisi mitä todennäköisimmin olemaan kertomatta miten se lause jatkui.  
"Älä valehtele. Tiedän hyvin että se ei ole 'ei mitään, joten kakista ulos!" Sasuke yritti tavoittaa Naruton katsetta, mutta huonolla menestyksellä. Naruto katsoi maata näyttäen hieman eksyneeltä.  
"Et sinä välitä... Ei sinua kiinnosta." Naruton hiljaiset sanat melkein menivät ohi Sasuken korvien, mutta hän tavoitti kuitenkin ne juuri ja juuri. Hän katsoi hämmentyneenä vaaleahiuksista poikaa. Kuka hänen edessään seisoi? Hän levitti käsiään huomatessaan että Naruto yritti päästä hänen ohitseen.  
"Jaa en välitä vai? Mistä sinä sen tiedät?" Sasuke kysyi ja yritti jotenkin tulkita Naruton käytöstä. Jokin oli pahasti vialla. Hän odotti hetken, ja toisenkin. Vastausta ei tullut.  
"Aiotko vastata vai et?" Sasuke tivasi Narutolta tarttuen tämän käteen, saaden pojan värähtämään.  
"Kukaan ei välitä... Miksi sinä välittäisit?" Naruto mumisi sulkien silmänsä. Hän halusi pois tuosta tilanteesta. Hän halusi olla yksin. Tämä tilanne ei tietäisi hyvää, siitä hän oli varma.

Sasuken sisällä kohahti. Hänkö ei muka välittänyt? Hänhän rakasti Narutoa! Tietenkin hän välitti! Sasuke katsoi Narutoa hetken hieman hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan.  
"Minua vain sattui kiinnostamaan..." Sasuke mutisi, tajuten sitten liian myöhään että ne olivat väärät sanat. Naruto nosti katseensa Sasukeen ja näytti niin haavoittuvalta, että Sasuken teki mieli kietoa kätensä toisen ympärille. Mutta hän ei pystynyt.  
"Niinpä niin, sinua kiinnostaa vain kuinka tällainen mitätön olento voi elää itsensä kanssa!" Naruto tiuskaisi riuhtaisten kätensä toisen otteesta ja lähti juoksemaan takaisin sinne mistä oli tullut.

Tajuamattaan Sasuke lähti myös juoksemaan.  
"Samperin idiootti!" hän huudahti ja nopeutti askeliaan saaden toisen melko nopeasti kiinni. Sitten hän teki jotain mikä yllätti hänet itsensäkin; hän hyppäsi Naruton selkään kaataen toisen alleen maahan mahalleen. Naruto älähti hiljaa iskeytyessään hiekkaisen tien pintaa vasten. Hän sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi hiljaa. Ei hyvä.  
"Kerro, miten se lause jatkuu, niin päästän sinut vapaaksi." Sasuke ilmoitti allaan makaavalle Narutolle samalla kun istui toisen selän päälle pidellen toista aloillaan. Naruto ei jaksanut taistella vastaan.  
"Sitä vain, että miten voisinkaan välittää mistään kun kukaan ei ole koskaan välittänyt minusta. Miten voin osata välittää?" Naruto mumisi painaessaan kasvot käsiinsä huokaisten syvään. Hän halusi todellakin kotiin.  
"Oletko aivan varma?" Sasuke kysyi sitten hiljaa, katsoen toisen vaaleita hiuksia. Hän taisteli kiusausta koskea niitä, ja onnistuikin juuri ja juuri. Hän näki Naruton nostavan päätään hieman.  
"Olen." kuului pieni ääni. Sasuke hymähti hiljaa kuullessaan sen ja laskeutui hieman että pystyi kuiskaamaan toisen korvaan.  
"Entä jos sanon, että olet väärässä?" Sasuke kuiskasi hymyillen aavistuksen. Naruto värähti hänen allaan ja käänsi katsettaan Sasuken kasvoihin. Naruto näytti niin hämmästyneeltä.  
"Joko päästät minut..?" Naruto kysyi sitten vaihtaen puheenaihetta. Sasuke naurahti hiljaa.  
"Anna tarpeeksi hyvä syy siihen." hän katsoi Naruton silmiä, jotka katosivat hänen näköpiiristään pojan kääntäessä päätään.  
"Mitä minun pitää vielä sanoa? Että olen hyödytön luuseri? Rasittava ääliö joka ei osaa mitään?" Naruto huudahti. Sasuke pystyi kuulemaan kuinka toisen ääni värisi.  
"Onko sinusta hauska haukkua itseäsi..?" Sasuke kysyi toiselta kurtistaessa kulmiaan. Missä hänen Narutonsa oli?  
"Tuo on ihan totta, kaikki ajattelevat minusta niin." Naruto totesi huokaisten raskaasti. Mitä Sasuke ajoi oikein takaa? Naruto ei ymmärtänyt.

Yllättäen Naruto tunsi toisen käden olkapäällään. Se sai hänet hajoamaan lopullisesti. Kauan pidätellyt kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskilleen.  
"Päästä minut..." Naruto pyysi ja laski otsansa maahan. Sasuke kohotti kulmiaan hämmästyneenä.  
"Naruto..? Mikä sinun on..?" Sasuke kysyi pehmeällä äänellä. Hän halusi auttaa ystäväänsä niin hyvin kuin voisi. Ehkä hän ei ollut maailman paras lohduttamaan ihmisiä, mutta kyllä hänenkin täytyi pystyä siihen. Kyllä. Naruto oli auttanut hänet pois pimeydestä, nyt oli hänen vuoro auttaa Narutoa.  
"E-ei mikään..." Naruto henkäisi samalla kun hänen kehonsa alkoi täristä. Sasuke hätkähti pienesti huomatessaan tämän.  
"En minä ole niin idiootti etten huomaisi, että jokin on vialla!" hän huudahti ehkä turhankin lujaa, ja katui sitä heti kun huomasi Naruton tärinän lisääntyvän.  
"Mikä sinun on?" Sasuke toisti vielä kerran toiselta ja tällä kertaa hän aikoi saada vastauksen.  
"Ei mikään!" Naruto huusi kyynelten valuessa hänen silmistään. Hän pyyhki hieman kyyneleitään, mutta uudet vain paikkasivat vapaat paikat poskilta.  
"Miksi sitten huudat minulle?" Sasuke pehmensi ääntään ja katsoi Narutoa hieman huolissaan. Mikä oli noin pahasti pielessä?  
"Mene pois! En halua... että näet... kuinka heikko olen..." Naruto mumisi nyyhkyttäen samalla. Sasuken silmät laajenivat aavistuksen kuullessaan toisen sanat. Hän nousi hieman ja käänsi Naruton selälleen. Hän tarttui toisen paidasta ja veti toisen huulet vasten omiaan. Jostain syystä Naruto ei kuitenkaan rimpuillut vastaan, vaan katsoi ensin hämmentyneenä toista, kunnes sulki silmänsä. Irrottautuessaan suudelmasta Sasuke hymyili hieman.  
"Et sinä heikko ole." hän kuiskasi lämpimällä äänellä Naruton korvaan.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sasuke katsoi syvälle Naruton silmiin ja hymyili, mikä oli varsin harvinaista. Naruto näytti hieman hämmentyneeltä, mutta kukapa ei olisi siinä tilanteessa. Oliko Sasuke juuri suudellut häntä? Jokin oli nyt muuttanut planeettojen kulkua, eihän kukaan Sasuken kaltainen voinut suudella Narutoa.  
"Naruto... minä... pidän sinusta todella paljon... Enemmän kuin ystävänä..." Sasuke takelteli sanojensa kanssa. Häntä pelotti. Hän pelkäsi että Naruto vihaisi häntä nyt. Voi ei, mitä hän menikään tekemään.  
"Sasuke... Voisitko nousta päältäni? Olet aika painava nimittäin.." Naruto mumisi tuntiessaan veren siirtyvän poskiinsa saaden ne punoittamaan. Hän ei olisi koskaan uskonut että Sasuke sanoisi, tai tekisi mitään tuollaista.

Sasuke nyökkäsi varovasti ja nousi pois toisen päältä.  
"Anteeksi..." hän sanoi noustessaan siitä seisomaan. Hän katsoi maata nolostuneena. Hän havaitsi sivusilmällään kuinka Naruto nousi myös seisomaan, mutta tekikin jotain mikä todella yllätti Sasuken. Naruto nimittäin siirtyi ihan Sasuken eteen ja varovasti suuteli toista. Hämmästyksestään toivuttuaan Sasuke kietoi kätensä Naruton vyötärön ympärille ja veti pojan aivan vartaloonsa kiinni jatkaen suudelmaa.

Pitkä, vaikkakin liian lyhyt aika kului kunnes he erottautuivat toisistaan ja hymyilivät ujosti. Naruto katsoi pitempää poikaa pitkään, kunnes huokaisi.  
"Tämä on unta? Eikö olekin?" hän henkäisi hieman pettyneen kuuloisena. Sasuke naurahti ja siveli Naruton poskea sormillaan varovaisesti.  
"Ei varmasti ole. Sillä jos on, minä näen samaa unta." Sasuke hymyili ja antoi toiselle pienen suukon.  
Ihmisiä alkoi pikkuhiljaa liikuskella kaduilla. Sasuke ja Naruto vain katselivat toisiaan seisten keskellä tietä. Joku satunnainen ohikulkija katsoi hieman kummallisesti heitä, muttei kiinnittänyt sen enempää huomiota kahteen poikaan, joista toista kuului vihata, toista taas kunnioittaa.

"Tuota... Oletko menossa jonnekin..?" Sasuke kysäisi ja potkiskeli maata hieman vaivaantuneena maassa. Hän ei tiennyt miten käyttäytyä nyt kun ihmiset näkivät heidät. Hän ei tiennyt uskaltaisiko ottaa Narutoa kädestä tai edes halata. Sehän ei kuulunut Uchiha Sasuken tyyliin.  
"Kotiin varmaankin..." Naruto vastasi katsoen Sasukea kysyvästi. Mitähän Sasuke tarkoitti tuolla kysymyksellä?  
"Olisiko siitä... haittaa... jos tulisin käymään..?" Sasuke katsoi Narutoa silmiin ja näki niissä vilauksen sitä iloa, mitä yleensä oli tottunut Naruton silmistä näkemään. Nyt kuitenkaan ne eivät olleet täynnä sitä iloa ja elämänhalua, vaan jotain muuta. Sasuke ei pitänyt siitä muusta. Se sai Naruton näyttämään surullisemmalta.  
"Ei ole, tietenkään", Naruto hymyili toiselle ja lähti astelemaan kotiaan kohti. Sasuke keräsi viileän itsensä takaisin kokoon ja seurasi toista.

Naruto katsoi maata samalla kun käveli, ollen muutenkin omituisen hiljainen. Tämä kiinnitti Sasuken huomion ja hän kiri toisen vierelle kävelemään.  
"Painaako jokin sinua..?" Sasuke kysyi aavistus huolta äänessään, mutta kasvot olivat ilmeettömät. Hän halusi näyttää normaalilta, ainakin näin aluksi. Hänhän ei ollut vielä aivan varma mitä Naruto hänestä ajatteli. Eikä yhtään sen enempää siitä, mitä hän ajatteli heistä.  
"Ei kai.." Oli Naruton hiljainen ja poissaoleva vastaus. Sasuke kurtisti kulmiaan ja astahti seisomaan Naruton eteen.  
"Luuletko että voit valehdella minulle päin naamaa?" Sasuke tivasi vaaleahiuksiselta pojalta ja tarttui tämän harteisiin hellästi. Hän tutki edessään olevia sinisiä silmiä tarkasti.  
"Enpä kai.." Naruto hymähti ja veti kasvoilleen hymyntapaisen. Naruto oli sentään pitkästä aikaa onnellinen. Hän todella piti Sasukesta, ja nyt hän oli saanut tietää että Sasukella oli samanlaisia tunteita häntä kohtaan, ellei sitten Sasuke vain pelleillyt hänen kanssaan. Sekin oli tietenkin mahdollisuus, mutta Naruton mielestä hänellä ei ollut enää mitään menetettävää. Jos tuo oli vain pilaa, hän palaisi samalle tasolle millä vielä eilen oli ollut.

"Miksi sitten valehtelet minulle?" Sasuke katsoi edelleen Narutoa silmiin. Naruto hymyili hieman.  
"Minä... en tiedä..." Naruto henkäisi hiljaa ja laski katseensa jalkoihinsa. "Minä vain... pelkään..." hän jatkoi nostamatta katsettaan mihinkään.  
"Mitä sinä pelkäät?" Sasuke kurtisti kulmiaan. Mitä toinen oikein tarkoitti? Mitä hän pelkäsi? Kysymyksiä sateli Sasuken mieleen, mutta hän päätti heittää ne muualle ainakin vähäksi aikaa. Ei ollut aika liioille kysymyksille.  
"Itseäni..." Tämä oli Naruton vastaus. Se sai Sasuken hämmästymään, ja melkein raivostumaan.  
"Samperi sinun kanssasi!" Sasuke huudahti ja veti Naruton rajuun suudelmaan. Naruto oli nyt vuorostaan hämmästynyt, sillä hän oli odottanut jotain ihan muuta reaktiota. Sasuke lopetti sitten suudelman ja piti kasvojaan hyvin lähellä toisen pojan kasvoja. He katsoivat siinä hetken toisiaan, kunnes Naruto tarttui Sasuken käteen ja lähti raahaamaan tätä kotiinsa. Sasuke huokaisi syvään hymyillen samalla hieman.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua he saapuivat Naruton ovelle, ja Naruto kaiveli taskuistaan avainta oveen, joka avaisi tien hänen kotiinsa. Sasuke katseli ympärilleen ja oli jokseenkin huolissaan. Ympäristö ei ollut aivan parhaimmasta päästä, eihän sen tarvinnutkaan, mutta kaikki näytti niin hajonneelta. Lopulta Naruto sai ovensa auki ja astui sisälle ja katsasti nopeasti näkymät; ei ollut kamalan sotkuista.  
"Tahtoisitko jotain?" Naruto kysyi sitten kääntyessään kohti Sasukea, joka parhaillaan sulki ovea. Sasuke katsoi ihmeissään Naruton kotia. Se näytti siltä kuin se hajoaisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Seinissä oli hajoamia, jotka oli korjattu sitä mukaa mitä niitä oli tullut. Naruto huokaisi hiljaa huomatessaan Sasuken ilmeen.  
"Tämä paikka on vähän hajalla, mutta uuteen minulla ei vielä ole varaa.." hän sanoi hymyillen toiselle, joka näytti nyt melkein järkyttyneeltä. Mitä Naruto tällä kertaa tarkoitti? Hän siis kärsi rahapulasta? Sasuke hymähti sitten hiljaa näyttäen siltä kuin ei välittäisi talosta. Mutta Sasuken mieli vain täyttyi yhä enemmän huolesta. Talon kunto näytti siltä, kuin se olisi tahallaan aiheutettu. Se ei näyttänyt hyvältä. Sasuke päätti kysyä asiasta myöhemmin, mutta ei nyt.  
"Niin halusitko jotain?" Naruto toisti kysymyksensä ja katsoi Sasukea. Sasuke pudisti päätään hymähtäen ja asteli kohtaan, joka näytti olohuoneelta. Talo oli sen verran pieni, ettei siinä ollut erikseen keittiötä ja olohuonetta. Ne olivat periaatteessa samaa huonetta. Sasuke istahti sohvalle ja katsoi vielä ympärilleen.  
"Rahapula ei taida olla ainut ongelmasi..?" Sasuke katsahti Narutoon, joka istui hänen vierelleen.  
"Ongelmia minulla riittää jaettavaksi asti..." Naruto huokaisi nojatessaan pehmeään selkänojaan. Hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi kehonsa rentoutua hieman. Hän tunsi kuitenkin Sasuken katseen ja avasi silmänsä nähden tummat silmät.  
"Haluaisitko puhua jostain..?" Sasuke kysyi näyttäen hieman huoltaan myös silmistään. Naruto vastasi pienellä, kiitollisella hymyllä.  
"En nyt..." Naruto sanoi sitten hiljaa katsoen seinää. Hän toivoi, ettei Sasuke pahoittaisi mieltään tai mitään. Hän vain ei ollut valmis kertomaan vielä. Ei vielä.  
"Ei sinun ole pakko... En taida olla paras mahdollinen kuuntelija..." Sasuke sanoi nyökätessään ja hymähti. Se varmasti oli totta. Hän ei ollut koskaan osannut kuunnella niin hyvin kuin muut. Mutta hän oppisi vielä, siitä hän oli varma.  
"Voin kertoa... joskus..." Naruto mumisi ja nosti jalat rintakehäänsä vasten ja halasi niitä. Sasuke hymyili hieman näylle. Naruto näytti erittäin suloiselta. Hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät kuitenkin hänen huomatessaan, että Naruto tärisi.  
"Sinä täriset..." hän huomautti asiasta toiselle. Miksi Naruton piti tehdä noin? Hän sai Sasuken mielen vain yhä huolestuneemmaksi.  
"Täällä on kai vähän kylmä..." Naruto naurahti ja hymyili leveästi. Sasuke mietti hetken toisen sanoja, mutta omasta mielestään talossa oli ihan lämmin. Hän nosti kättään Naruton otsalle ja huomasi, että se oli hieman lämpimämpi mitä sen pitäisi olla. Hän nousi salamana seisomaan ja nappasi Naruton syliinsä. Naruto huudahti epämääräisesti noustessaan toisen käsivarsille.  
"Mitä sinä nyt?" Naruto kysyi silmät suurina. Sasuke piti näkyä melkein vastustamattoman suloisena, mutta hillitsi itsensä.  
"Sinuahan paleltaa, eikö? Joten vien sinut nukkumaan." Sasuke hymyili ja asteli kohti makuuhuonetta.

Sasuke laski Naruton sängylle makaamaan vetäen peiton tämän päälle ja istui sängyn reunalle. Hän katsoi hymyillen hölmistynyttä Narutoa.  
"Nuku nyt. Minä voin lueskella vaikka jotain..." Sasuke sanoi toiselle ja oli juuri nousemassa ylös, kun tunsi Naruton tarttuvan ranteeseensa. Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Narutoon, joka näytti väsyneeltä.  
"Sasuke... voisitko..." Naruto aloitti, henkäisi sitten syvään keräten rohkeutta kysymykseensä. "Voisitko olla hetken vierelläni...?" hän jatkoi sitten ja katsoi Sasuken tummia silmiä. Luoja, toisen silmät olivat kauniit. Naruto halusi hukuttautua niihin. Sasuke hymyili sitten ja nyökkäsi.  
"Totta kai voin." hän sanoi ja asettui Naruton viereen, toisen siirtyessä antaakseen tilaa Sasukelle. Sasuke nosti kättään ja siveli Naruton silkkisiä hiuksia ja hymyili lempeästi. Yllättäen Naruto kietoi kätensä Sasuken ympärille halaten toista hiljaisena. Sasuke hämmästyi hieman, mutta jatkoi toisen hiusten kanssa leikkimistä antaen toisen halata itseään. Toisen kätensä hän laittoi Naruton vyötärölle. Naruto hymyili väsyneesti.  
"Hymy sopii sinulle." Sasuke totesi hiljaisella äänellä ja katseli Naruton kauniita piirteitä. Hän näki kuinka Naruton posket muuttuivat vaaleanpunaisiksi. Voi, kuinka se näyttikin suloiselta. Sasuke veti sitten Narutoa lähemmäs itseään ja painoi huulensa pehmeästi toisen huulia vasten. Naruto vastasi suudelmaan liikutellen sormiaan varovasti toisen niskassa.

Heidän lopetettuaan suudelman, Naruto henkäisi syvään.  
"Minä..." hän aloitti.  
"Mitä sinä..?" Sasuke ei malttanut odottaa toisen jatkavan. Mihinkähän tämä asia liittyi?  
"Minä taidan rakastaa sinua..." Naruto kuiskasi punastuessaan lisää. Sasuke tunsi oudon sykähdyksen sydämessään ja hymyili sitten.  
"Minäkin sinua." Sasuke sanoi hiljaa ja painoi suukon toisen nenänpäähän.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Naruto heräili pikku hiljaa unestaan, avaamatta kuitenkaan silmiään. Jokin oli kuitenkin kummasti; hänen tyynynsä oli jotenkin kova. Hän sokkona tunnusteli sormellaan tyynyä, kohdaten yllättäen jotain lämmintä ja sileää. Hän hämmästyi pienesti ja kosketteli vielä lisää, koskien johonkin joka ei todellakaan kuulunut tyynylle. Hän räväytti silmänsä auki ja huomasi, että hänen kätensä oli Sasuken kasvoilla. Hän säikähti ja nousi istumaan vetäen kätensä pois.

Sasuke kurtisti kulmiaan tuntiessaan toisen kylmät sormet kasvoillaan ja avasi silmänsä. Hänen katseensa kohtasi hieman säikähtäneen näköisen Naruton, joka katsoi Sasukea kuin hullua.

'Miksi Sasuke on sängyssäni..?' ajatteli Naruto ja punastui muistaessaan mitä aiemmin oli tapahtunut. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti kelloa ja totesi päivän olevan vasta alkanut.  
"Nukuitko hyvin, rakas?" Sasuke kysyi naurahtaen noustessaan istumaan. Hän kietoi kätensä Naruton ympärille ja hymyili tuntiessaan toisen vastaavan halaukseen.  
"Nukuin kyllä..." Naruto hymähti ja katsoi sitten Sasukea. Hän jäi tuijottamaan toisen silmiä, ehkä hieman liian pitkäksi aikaa.

"Mitä tuijotat?" Sasuke kysäisi ja kurtisti kulmiaan huomatessaan toisen tuijotuksen. Ei kai hän näyttänyt mitenkään typerältä? Hän tajuamattaan haroi hiuksiaan laittamalla niitä järjestykseen. Naruto levitti kasvoilleen maailman suloisimman hymyn. No, ainakin Sasuken mielestä se oli suloisinta, mitä hän oli koskaan nähnyt.  
"Silmäsi ovat vain niin kauniit..." Naruto kertoi ja siirsi toisen hiuksia pois tämän silmiltä. Sasuke kohotti aavistuksen toista kulmaansa. Hänellä? Kauniit silmät?  
"Ne ovat liian tummat." Sasuke tokaisi kylmästi. Hän oli ehdottomasti sitä mieltä, että jos jollakulla oli kauniit silmät, se oli Naruto eikä hän.  
"Eivät ole, ne ovat kauniit!" Naruto tivasi eikä selvästikään aikonut luovuttaa. Sasuke naurahti hiljaa ja antoi voiton toiselle.  
"Okei, okei. Mutta sinulla onkin kauniimmat silmät kuin minulla!" Sasuke huudahti ja kaatoi yllättäen Naruton alleen makaamaan. Naruto katsoi silmät suurina Sasukea. Hän punastui aavistuksen asennolle, jossa he nyt olivat. Sasuke hymyili hellästi ja kumartui suutelemaan Narutoa. Mustat hiukset kutittelivat Naruton hiuksia saaden tämän hihittämään pienesti. Sasuke katsoi toista virnistäen pienesti.  
"Hihität." hän kommentoi naurahtaen pienesti. Naruto punastui vain lisää.  
"Ehhehh..." Naruto virnisti ja vei kättään toisen niskan taakse, vetäen sitten toisen pitkään suudelmaan.

Heidän vihdoin lopetettua suudelman, Naruto nousi sängystä ja paineli tekemään ruokaa. Sasuke jäi istumaan sängylle miettimään. Hän tunsi olonsa niin onnelliseksi. Hän ei jaksanut edes epäillä Naruton ruoanlaittokykyjä. Hän arveli tosin, että ruoka olisi ramenia.  
Naruto pyöri keittiössä etsien jotain pakettia. Hän veti tuolin erään kaapin viereen ja nousi tuolille seisomaan ja kurotti kättään saadakseen haluamansa paketin käsiinsä. Jotenkin hän kuitenkin onnistui kadottamaan tasapainonsa ja kaatui lattialle ryminällä.  
"Aih..." hän mumisi ja sulki silmänsä.

Sasuke kuuli ryminän ja siirsi katseen makuuhuoneen ovelle.  
"Naruto?" hän nousi nopeasti sängyltä ja säntäsi ovelle, siirtyen keittiöön. Hän säikähti ja pahasti huomatessaan toisen makaavan lattialla silmät kiinni.  
"Naruto! Miten sinulle kävi?" Sasuke hyökkäsi toisen vierelle ja helpottui huomattavasti toisen avatessa silmänsä.  
"Minä vain horjahdin..." Naruto naurahti hiljaa ja nousi istumaan. Hänet yllätti Sasuke, joka oli kietonut kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Hän katsoi toista hetken kummastuneena, kunnes hymyili.  
"Mitä sanoisit jos menisimme minun luokseni syömään..?" Sasuke kysyi hiljaa Narutolta, vetäytyen hieman kauemmaksi nähdäkseen vaaleahiuksisen pojan kunnolla. Naruto katsoi häntä hetken kunnes sitten nyökkäsi. Sasuke hymyili ja nousi seisomaan ojentaen kättään toiselle. Naruto tarttui hänen käteensä ja Sasuke veti pojan seisomaan.  
"Älä säikäyttele minua noin enää." Sasuke naurahti ja pörrötti toisen vaaleita hiuksia. Naruto virnisti leveästi.  
"Anteeksi, en tee enää niin." hän sanoi ja suukotti Sasukea. Sasuke asteli sitten ovelle päin ja veti toista perässään. He astuivat ulos talosta ja Naruto sulki oven perässään.

He kävelivät Sasuken kotia kohti hieman erillään toisistaan, sillä he eivät olleet aivan valmiita vielä paljastamaan suhdettaan muille. Sasuken kasvot olivat kylmät, mutta jos tarkkaan katsoi, hänen silmistään loisti lämpöä. Naruto asteli yhtä pirteän näköisenä kuin yleensäkin. Naruto veti ilmaa syvään keuhkoihinsa ja hymyili.  
"Ainakin ilma on hyvä." hän totesi vilkaisten ujosti Sasukeen. Sasuke hymähti hiljaa. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, miten hänen kannattaisi puhua toiselle.  
"Hn." oli hänen vastauksensa. Ehkä oli parempi käyttäytyä kuin ennen. He eivät näyttäisi silloin niin epäilyttäviltä. Naruto katsoi Sasukea ja huokaisi raskaasti. Miksi Sasuke oli aivan ihana silloin kun he olivat kaksin, mutta julkisella paikalla niin kylmä? No, siihen kylmään Sasukeen hän oli rakastunut, mutta joka tapauksessa hän piti enemmän siitä lämpimästä henkilöstä.

He astelivat siinä hiljaisuudessa eteenpäin, kunnes Naruto rikkoi sen.  
"Anteeksi..." hän mumisi. Sasuke katsahti Narutoon.  
"Mistä muka..?" hän kysyi ihmeissään. Mitä Naruto oli mukamas tehnyt? Naruto vain tuijotti eteensä samalla kun käveli.  
"Olen rasittava... pelkkä taakka..." hän mumisi sitten hiljaa ja laski katseensa maahan.  
"Et todellakaan ole, mikä sinut noin saa ajattelemaan?" Sasuke kysyi hämmentyneenä. Miksi toinen ajatteli noin? Hän halusi tietää ja heti!  
"En tiedä..." Naruto katsoi maata ja vaikeni.  
"Onko joku sanonut sinulle niin?" Sasuke oli melkein vihainen. Jos joku oli sanonut noin Narutolle, hän halusi varmistaa että se henkilö tulisi katumaan ja pahasti.  
"Aika useastikin..." Naruto vastasi ja tämä sai Sasuken hätkähtämään. Mitä? Viha nousi tämän mieleen, mutta Naruto laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen juuri ennen kuin Sasuke olisi sokaistunut vihasta. Naruto pudisti päätään hieman ja hymyili.  
"Älä kuuntele heitä." Sasuke tuhahti sitten, kääntäen katsettaan pois. Hän ei jaksanut odottaa, että he pääsisivät perille. Hän halusi pitää Narutoa tiukasti sylissään.

Naruto hymyili pienesti, mutta sekin hymy katosi hänen huomatessaan erään henkilön kauempana. Sakura.  
"Sasuke-kun!" pinkkihiuksinen tyttö huusi ja kipitti heitä kohti. Sasuke murahti jotain epämääräistä ja Naruto päätti teeskennellä. Hän veti kasvoilleen virneen.  
"Hei Sakura-chan!" Naruto huudahti virnuillen, mutta Sakura ei kiinnittänyt huomiota häneen.  
"Sasuke-kun, mitä sinä teet täällä..?" Sakura kysyi pieni puna poskillaan. Naruto tunsi itsensä ulkopuoliseksi, joten hän lähti astelemaan poispäin. Häntä myös ahdisti olla siinä.  
"Mitä jos vaikka menisim-" tyttö aloitti jo, mutta lause keskeytyi Sasuken äänen takia.  
"Anteeksi nyt vain, Sakura, mutta minulla ei ole aikaa kuunnella kälätystäsi." Sasuke ärähti ja lähti Naruton perään. Sakura jäi katsomaan hieman hämmentyneenä Sasuken perään, mutta lähti sitten omaan suuntaansa.

"Naruto! Odota nyt!" Sasuke huusi ja saadessaan toisen kiinni hän laski kätensä Naruton olkapäälle. Naruto pysähtyi ja siirsi katseensa Sasukeen.  
"Mikä sinulle tuli?" Sasuke kysyi katsoessaan Naruton sinisiä silmiä. Naruto huokaisi hiljaisesti.  
"Ei mikään." Naruto vastasi ja hymyili hieman. Sasuke näki kuitenkin Naruton valheen läpi. Hän halasi pikaisesti Narutoa ja irrottautui pian tarkistaen ettei kukaan ollut näkemässä. Hänen onnekseen kukaan ei ollut sillä hetkellä samalla kadulla heidän kanssaan.

"Saat luvan kertoa minulle asioita kun pääsemme kotiini." Sasuke totesi kylmän viileästi ja lähti jälleen kävelemään. Naruto seurasi hänen perässään kuin mikäkin koira.  
"Minun pitäisi varmaan hankkia töitä jostain..." Naruto totesi hymähtäen. Se oli totta, hän oli pärjäillyt vain juuri ja juuri viime aikoina. Sasuke katsoi Narutoa vakavana.  
"No taluta vaikka koiria." Sasuke hymähti ajatukselle.  
"No jaa.. en tiedä onnistuisinko edes siinä..." Naruto naurahti ja haroi hiuksiaan. Sasuke katsoi Narutoa pitkään.  
"Okei, sinä tulet asumaan minun kanssani." Sasuke ilmoitti toiselle viileällä äänellään.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okei, sinä tulet asumaan minun kanssani." Sasuke ilmoitti toiselle viileällä äänellään.

"En minä voi..." Naruto laski katsettaan maahan ja huokaisi syvään. Sasuke kohotti kulmiaan ihmeissään.  
"Mikset muka voi?" hän kysyi toiselta. Naruto hymähti hiljaa ja katsahti Sasukeen.  
"O-olisin vain tiellä..." Naruto huokaisi ja asteli eteenpäin. Hän haluaisi kyllä muuttaa Sasuken luokse, mutta ei hän voisi. Eihän?  
"Älä höpötä. Minusta olisi ihanaa jos tulisit." Sasuke vakuutteli ja katsoi Narutoa. Pitiköhän Naruto häntä ihan typeränä?  
"En minä siltikään voi..." Naruto yritti vastustella vielä. Mutta Sasuke ei vaihtanut mielipidettään asiasta.  
"Kyllähän voit. Minä tahdon ja vaadin, että tulet." hän sanoi vaativalla äänellä ja katsoi tummilla silmillään Narutoa tiukasti. Naruto katsoi Sasukea hiljaisena ja näytti hieman pelokkaalta.  
"No?" Sasuke halusi vastauksen.  
"H-hyvä on..." Naruto mumisi ja käänsi katseensa muualle. Hän ei ihan varma, kannattiko hänen suostua. Hän huokaisi hiljaa ja hymyili sitten hieman.  
"Hyvä." Sasuke hymähti ja laittoi kätensä taskuun. Hän oli hyvällä tuulella.  
"Nyt ei tarvitse kummankaan olla yksin iltojaan." hän jatkoi ja hymyili pienesti, mutta nosti kasvoilleen sen kylmän ilmeen, ettei aiheuttaisi epäilyjä. Nyt juuri hän kaipaisi vähiten ihmisiä jotka kyselevät, miksi hän astelee niin iloisen näköisenä Naruton kanssa. Mitähän ihmiset sanoisivat siihen, että hän rakasti Narutoa? Hänenhän pitäisi saada jälkeläisiä, ettei Uchihan suku kokonaan kuolisi.

Naruto taas mietti hieman erilaisia asioita. Jos ihmiset saisivat tietää, haluaisivatko he tappaa hänet vieläkin enemmän? Kärsisikö Sasuke siitä? Hän toivoi että kukaan ei saisi tietää. Mutta todennäköisesti joku saisi sen selville ja varmasti koko Konoha tietäisi asiasta seuraavana päivänä. Naruto huomaamattaan tuijotti eteensä ja pysyi hiljaisena, mikä sai Sasuke huolestumaan.  
"Naruto, mikä on?" hän kysyi katsoessaan poikaa, joka nyt siirsi katseensa Sasukeen.  
"Ei mikään." Naruto vastasi hymähtäen ja katsoi Sasukea. Sasuke tunsi pienen ärtymyksen tunteen mielessään. Miksi Naruto valehteli?  
"Luuletko tosiaan että uskon?" Sasuke kysyi vihaisella äänellä. Ei hän oikeasti vihainen ollut, mutta halusi että toinen kertoisi. Naruto vain hymyili pienesti sanomatta mitään.

Yllättäen Sasuke nappasi Naruton ranteesta kääntäen toisen itseensä päin. Hän katsoi hetken vaaleahiuksista poikaa, kunnes kumartui hieman ja suuteli Narutoa. Hän ei välittänyt vaikka joku saattoi nähdä. Naruto hätkähti pienesti toisen suudellessa, mutta vastasi kuitenkin siihen. Hän toivoi että he olivat ainoat sillä kadulla.

Lopulta Sasuke veti päätään kauemmaksi ja hymyili hieman Naruton pöllästyneelle ilmeelle. Naruto nyökkäsi varovaisesti ja katsoi Sasuken silmiin.  
"Ja kerrot heti jos jokin on pielessä?" Sasuke nosti kättään ja siveli toisen poskea hellästi.  
"Kerron..." Naruto vastasi nyökäten pienesti. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen hieman pelokkaana.  
"Älä välitä muista..." Sasuke kuiskasi hiljaa. "Haittaako se sinua paljonkin, että suutelen sinua julkisella paikalla?" hän jatkoi katsoen Narutoa silmiin. Naruto katsoi hänestä ohi.  
"Ei se muuten... mutta..." hän mumisi epämääräisesti.  
"Mutta..?" Sasuke kohotti kulmiaan. Mitä Naruto oikein tarkoitti?  
"Minä.. voin kertoa sitten kun olemme kotonasi.." Naruto sopersi ja nosti katsettaan maasta. Sasuke halusi kuulla toisen asian, mutta myöntyi sitten.  
"Hyvä on.." hän sanoi ja hymyili sitten lämpimästi Narutolle.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua he sitten astelivat Sasuken ovelle.  
"Naiset ensin." Sasuke sanoi virnistäen saaden Naruton näyttämään hänelle kieltä. Naruto kuitenkin asteli sisälle Sasuke perässään. Naruto katseli ympärilleen hymyillen hieman.  
"Ei kai se nyt noin järkyttävä ole?" Sasuke kysäisi ja asteli Naruton ohi keittiöön. Naruto hymähti hiljaa.  
"Ei, se on.. viihtyisä.." hän sanoi katsellessaan ympärilleen. Vaikka hän oli tuntenut Sasuken jo monta vuotta, ei hän koskaan ollut käynyt Sasuken kodissa.

Sasuke suuntasi eräälle kaapille ja kaiveli sieltä jotain.  
"Kelpaako purkkiramen..?" Sasuke kysäisi löydettyään jonkun purkin. Hän oli ostanut ramenia pahan päivän varalle, ja koska Naruto piti ramenista, oli ihan hyvä että häneltä sitä löytyi.  
"Kelpaa." Naruto sanoi hymyillen.

Hetki kului ja he istuivat keittiön pöydän ääressä syömässä. Naruto oli nyt vanhempi, eikä hän enää syönyt sillä tavalla kuin nuorempana. Ei kulunut hirveän pitkää aikaa kun he olivatkin jo syöneet ja Sasuke laittoi astiat pois. Hän hymyili Narutolle ja tarttui tämän käteen. Hän ohjasi Naruton olohuoneen sohvalle istumaan. Naruto näytti jotenkin poissaolevalta.  
"He haluavat tappaa minut." Naruto henkäisi yllättäen. Sasuke hätkähti toisen sanoille ja katsoi Narutoa kummastuneena.  
"Ketkä muka..?" Sasuke kysyi hellällä äänellä. Kuka haluaisi tappaa hänen Narutonsa?  
"Ihmiset.. Jos he saavat tietää meistä... He tulevat ja uhkailevat minua taas..." Naruto mumisi niin epäselvästi, että Sasuken täytyi miettiä hetken toisen sanoja. Hän kietoi kätensä toisen ympärille ja veti tätä lähemmäs itseään.  
"Eivät he tule. Minä pidän siitä huolen." Sasuke kuiskasi rauhoittavasti Naruton korvaan. Naruto halasi Sasukea tiukasti, ihan kuin toinen katoaisi jos hän päästäisi irti. Sasuke mietti mielessään toisen sanoja. Hän tunsi olonsa helpottuneeksi kun huomasi Naruton rauhoittuneen hieman. Hän katsoi syvälle Naruton silmiin.  
"Naruto", hän sanoi hiljaa ja siltikin voimakkaasti.  
"Hmm..?" Naruto katsoi ihmeissään Sasukea ja hänen tummia silmiään, joista huokui päättäväisyys.  
"Tiedäthän sinä kuinka paljon sinusta välitän?" Sasuke jatkoi kysyen, katsoen edelleen Naruton sinisiin silmiin. Naruto nyökkäsi pienesti.  
"Ja sen, että voit kertoa minulle ihan kaiken?" Sasuke halusi vakuuttaa Narutolle, että oli luotettava. Hän halusi tuntea Naruton paremmin.  
"Kyllä..." Naruto sanoi ja hymyili sitten. Tuo hymy sai Sasuken sulamaan. Nyt näytti paljon paremmalta. Surullisen oloinen Naruto ei ollut yhtään niin mukavaa katsottavaa kuin tämä iloinen. Tai ainakin Sasuke toivoi Naruton olevan iloinen. Mutta oliko hän?

Naruto katsoi Sasukea häkeltyneenä. Sasuke oli aina ollut komea, mutta nyt hän näytti... kauniilta. Sasuke huomasi Naruton jääneen ajatuksiinsa ja päätti herättää pojan.  
"Mitä mietit?" hän kysyi hymyillen hieman.  
"Ajattelin vain... että... kuinka kaunis olet..." Naruto vastasi punastuen pienesti. Sasuke naurahti ja veti Naruton seisomaan kanssaan. Hän silmäili Naruton koko vartaloa ja virnisti.  
"En läheskään niin kaunis kuin sinä." Sasuke lausui ja suuteli Narutoa. Hän kiersi kätensä Naruton vyötärön ympärille ja tunsi Naruton kädet niskansa ympärillä. He suutelivat intohimoisesti ja painautuivat lähemmäs toisiaan. Naruto peruutti muutaman askeleen ja tunsi pöydän selässään, hän hypähti pienesti istumaan pöydän päälle Sasuken painautuessa lähemmäs häntä. Sasuken kädet hakeutuivat Naruton paidan alle ja sivelivät toisen sileää ihoa. Lopulta he erottautuivat suudelmasta saadakseen jälleen ilmaa. He huohottivat hieman ja hymyilivät.  
"Vau..." Naruto henkäisi poskien punehtuessa hieman.  
"Mitä vau?" Sasuke kohotti kulmiaan ja pyyhkäisi hiuksiaan kasvoiltaan. Naruto naurahti hiljaisesti.  
"Se tuntui... upealta..." Naruto sanoi ja hihitti hieman. "Sinä maistuit hyvältä." hän jatkoi saaden Sasuken punastumaan.  
"Niin sinäkin." Sasuke sanoi ja kurottautui suutelemaan Narutoa uudelleen.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke pörrötti Naruton hiuksia naurahtaen. Naruton hiukset olivat aina sekaisin, mutta nyt ne olivat aivan täysin sotkussa. Sasuke nauroi Naruton näyttäessä kieltä hänelle.

Päivä oli vaihtunut toiseen ja aamu oli tullut jälleen. Kaksi poikaa seisoi Sasuken huoneessa virnuillen toisilleen.

"Tuo kampaus sopii sinulle paremmin." Sasuke huomautti ja hymyili. Naruto näytti uudelleen kieltä.

"Hmmph." hän tuhahti ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan kääntäen selkänsä toiselle. Sasuke nauroi toisen yritykselle leikkiä vihaista.

"Ihan hyvä, muttei tarpeeksi hämätäksesi minua." Sasuke kääntyi sitten ja asteli huoneen ovelle.

Naruto hymähti hiljaa ja meinasi lähteä toisen mukana, mutta tunsi yllättäen olonsa oudoksi ja räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään hämmentyneenä. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat hieman hänen tuijottaessaan edessään olevaa lattiaa. Käsi hakeutui seinälle ottamaan tukea siitä Sasuken käännähtäessä katsomaan Narutoa.

"Naruto? Mikä sinun tuli?" Hän kysyi ja astahti lähemmäs toista. Naruto pudisti päätään hieman ja hymyili.

"Ei mikään.." hän vastasi, mutta ei taaskaan vakuuttanut Sasukea.

"Sinun täytyy opetella valehtelemaan kunnolla jos kerran haluat sitä jatkuvasti tehdä." Sasuke puhui vakavana ja katsoi tiukasti vaaleahiuksista poikaa. Naruto katsahti ympärilleen hieman hermostuneena.

"En halua huolestuttaa sinua tai mitään…" Naruto henkäisi sitten hiljaa. Sasuke tuli lähemmäksi ja lopulta laski kätensä toisen olalle.

"Naruto… Kerro, mikä on." Sasuke katsoi vain ja ainoastaan Narutoa. Hän näki pienen hermostuneisuuden toisen silmissä. Naruto laski katseensa lattiaan.

"En oikein tiedä… Oloni on vain… outo…" hän mumisi epämääräisesti. Sasuke kohotti toista kulmaansa aavistuksen.

"Millä tavalla?" Sasuke kysyi toiselta pojalta, sillä hän todellakin halusi tietää, mikä oli vialla. Herranen aika, hän oli huolestunut!

"En tiedä.. En osaa kuvailla…" Naruto sopersi ja värähti pienesti tuntiessaan nousevansa ilmaan. Hän katsoi ihmeissään Sasukea, joka oli nostanut hänet käsivarsilleen ja asteli nyt sänkyä kohti. Hän laski Naruton sängylle makaamaan ja painoi suukon tämän otsalle.

"Olisin minä voinut tähän kävellä itsekin…" Naruto naurahti hiljaa ja katsoi Sasuken vakavia kasvoja. Sasuke pudisti päätään hieman ja hymyili sitten pienesti. Hän istui sängyn reunalle ja silitteli Naruton hiuksia varovaisesti. Naruto katsoi häntä hiljaisena.

"Olethan sinä kunnossa?" Sasuke kysyi huolta äänessään. Naruto vain nyökkäsi ja hymyili sitten leveästi.

"Miksi minä en ole oikein vakuuttunut?" Sasuke hymähti hiljaa ja katsoi Narutoa kun tämä nousi istumaan ja otti Sasuken käden omaansa. Sasuke värähti tuntiessaan kuinka kylmät Naruton kädet olivat.

"Ei sinun tarvitse huolehtia minusta, kaikki on hyvin." Naruto sanoi pehmeästi ja katsoi Sasukea silmiin hymyillen hieman. Sasuke kietoi yllättäen kätensä pienemmän pojan ympärille.

"Totta kai minä huolehdin." hän kuiskasi Naruton korvaan ja halasi tiukasti tätä. He istuivat siinä jonkin aikaa syleillen toisiaan, kunnes Sasuke rikkoi syntyneen hiljaisuuden.

"Naruto… Sinä voit kertoa minulle, mikä painaa mieltäsi…" hän vetäytyi sen verran kauemmaksi toisesta, että näki siniset silmät edessään. Naruto oli pitkään hiljaa, kunnes laski katseensa alas.

"Minä… pelkään…" hän kuiskasi lähes äänettömästi. Sasuke katsoi hieman ihmeissään toista ja nosti kättään toisen leualle nostaen sitä ylemmäs nähdäkseen toisen kasvot kunnolla.

"Pelkäät mitä?" Sasuke kysyi toivoen saavansa vastauksen. Hän ei kestänyt nähdä toista niin surkeana. Hän halusi tietää! Oliko se liikaa pyydetty?

"Ihmisiä… ja itseäni… ja sitä, että sinä vihaat minua…" Naruto sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, pitäen pieniä taukoja sanojen välissä. Sasuke ymmärsi että aihe oli vaikea toiselle, joten hän päätti olla kärsivällinen asian kanssa, vaikkei saisi vastauksia heti. Hän siirsi kättään toisen päälaelle ja silitti toista hellästi.

"En voisi koskaan vihata sinua." hän sanoi katsoen Narutoa silmiin. Niistä paistoi ulos pelko, joka sai Sasuken värähtämään. Hänen oli pakko auttaa Narutoa.

"Sitä, että teen jotain mitä kadun… Pelkään sitä, mikä on sisälläni…" Naruto kertoi lähes haluamattaan. Hän ei halunnut että Sasuke vihaa häntä, mutta vielä vähemmän hän halusi valehdella.

Sasuke katsoi hieman kummastuneena Narutoa. Mistä hän oikein puhui? Mitä ihmettä oli hänen sisällään? Kysymyksiä hyökkäsi Sasuken mieleen, mutta hän yritti olla välittämättä niistä.

"Mitä sisälläsi sitten on..?" Sasuke kysyi Narutolta, joka laski katsettaan käsiinsä. Hän tuijotti niitä hetken ja katsahti varovasti Sasukeen.

"No… kun…" Hän yritti kerätä rohkeutta kertoakseen toiselle, mutta ei löytänyt sitä mistään. Sasuke kosketti varovasti Naruton poskea ja sai toisen hermostuneisuuden hellittämään hieman.

"Niin..?" Sasuke yritti vielä. Mikä voisi olla noin paha asia? Mikä edes voisi olla hänen rakkaansa sisällä? Ja miten? Kysymykset pulpahtivat uudelleen hänen mieleensä, ja hänellä oli vaikeuksia pitää niitä kurissa. Naruto pyöritteli peukaloitaan hermostuneesti ja mietti, miten voisi toiselle kertoa. Eikä hän ollut ollenkaan varma, pystyisikö hän kertomaan.

"Naruto… Mikä sisälläsi on..?" Sasuke päätti että tämä oli viimeinen kerta kun hän yritti tänään saada toista kertomaan. Jos Naruto ei nyt kertonut, ehkä hän uskaltaisi myöhemmin.

Naruto kohotti varovasti katsettaan toiseen ja tärisi hieman.

"Sasuke… Sisälläni on Kyûbi." Naruto viimein päästi sanat huuliltaan ja katsoi peläten Sasukea. Sasuke nielaisi ja laski katseensa jalkoihinsa ja jäi tuijottamaan niitä sanomatta sanaakaan.

Naruton silmiin nousi kyyneleitä kun hän nousi ja säntäsi pois huoneesta. Hän juoksi ulko-ovelle avaten sen ajattelematta edes kenkiään, joita hänen jaloissaan ei ollut. Itkien hän juoksi kadulle ja jatkoi matkaansa paikkaan, minkä määritelmää hän ei itsekään tiennyt.  
'Hän vihaa minua!' oli ainut ajatus, mikä hänen päässään pyöri.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruton silmiin nousi kyyneleitä kun hän nousi ja säntäsi pois huoneesta. Hän juoksi ulko-ovelle avaten sen ajattelematta edes kenkiään, joita hänen jaloissaan ei ollut. Itkien hän juoksi kadulle ja jatkoi matkaansa paikkaan, minkä määritelmää hän ei itsekään tiennyt.  
'Hän vihaa minua!' oli ainut ajatus, mikä hänen päässään pyöri.

Sasuke reagoi ehkä hieman myöhässä toisen säntäykseen ja havahtui. Tajutessaan, että Naruto oli lähtenyt, hän nousi nopeasti ja lähti toisen perään. Hän ei edes vaivautunut sulkemaan ovea juostessaan ulos talosta.

"Naruto!" Sasuke huusi yrittäessään juosta toista kiinni. "Pysähdy!" hän jatkoi huutaen vielä lujempaa.

Mutta Naruto ei kuullut. Hän ei kuullut yhtään mitään. Hän oli liian sekaisin, eivätkä ulkopuoliset tapahtumat tunkeutuneet hänen tajuntaan.

'Hän vihaa minua, ihan niin kuin muutkin...' Naruto ajatteli juostessaan, mutta yllättäen hän tunsi outoa kipua ja tajuamattaan hän hidasti juoksun kävelyksi. Hän katsoi hämmentyneenä eteensä valahtaen polvilleen maahan. Sasuke huusi Naruton nimeä vielä, ja saavutti tämän varsin nopeasti, nyt kun toinen oli pysähtyneenä. Sasuke laskeutui Naruton vierelle.

"Naruto! Mikä hitto sinun tuli?" Hän huudahti toiselle, mutta kuitenkin hillityllä voimakkuudella.

Naruto painoi päätään alas huohottaen. Normaalisti noin lyhyt juoksumatka ei olisi saanut häntä noin hengästyneeksi, mikä sai Sasuken huolestumaan. Huoli kasvoi vain lisää kun Naruto nosti kättään ja laski sen rintakehälleen, aivan kuin siihen sattuisi.

"Naruto! Mikä sinun on?" Sasuke ravisti varovaisesti Narutoa tämän olkapäistä. Naruto pudisti päätään pienesti.

"Mene pois..." hän sanoi hiljaa, särkien sydäntään noilla sanoilla. Mutta eihän tuolla ollut enää väliä. Sasuke vihasi häntä.

"Minä en mene yhtään minnekään!" Sasuke huudahti vihaisesti. Hän katsoi kuinka Naruton poskille valui hitaasti kyyneleitä, jolloin hän tajusi, että toinen varmaankin luuli, että hän vihasi häntä.

"Naruto... Ole kiltti ja katso minua." Sasuke pehmensi ääntään katsoen Narutoa odottaen. Naruto kuitenkin piti katseensa alhaalla. Hän taisteli mielensä kanssa, toistaen itselleen sanoja.

'Et saa itkeä, et saa itkeä...' olivat nuo sanat. Hän melkein huusi mielessään, aiheuttaen sen, ettei hän huomioinut Sasukea.

Yllättäen Sasuke veti toisen itsensä viereen ja halasi hellästi. Tämä sai Naruton hätkähtämään pienesti.  
'Miksi hän.. halaa minua..?' Naruto ajatteli nostaen katsettaan hieman Sasuken silmiin.

"Naruto... Minä en vihaa sinua." Sasuke sanoi toiselle lämpimällä, mutta varmalla äänellä. Naruton kosteat silmät katsoivat ihmeissään toista. Mitä Sasuke oli sanonut?

"En vihaa sinua sen takia, mitä sisälläsi on..." Sasuke jatkoi ja silitteli Naruton selkää. Naruto katsoi edelleen silmät suurina toista.

"Mikset..?" Naruto kysyi hämmentyneenä. Oliko tämä totta? Sasuke ei vihannut häntä Kyûbin takia? Voisiko tämä olla totta?

"Koska olisin typerä, jos antaisin sellaisen asian häiritä." Sasuke kuiskasi hiljaa. "Naruto, minä rakastan sinua." hän jatkoi ja pyyhki kyyneleet hellästi Naruton poskilta. Naruto päästi helpottuneen huokauksen ja painoi päätään Sasuken olkapäätä vasten. Sasuke painoi suukon toisen hiuksiin ja halasi tätä pitkään.

"Mennään takaisin..." Sasuke sanoi noustessaan seisomaan, nostaen toisen mukanaan. Naruto piti vieläkin kättään rintakehällään; jokin ei ollut todellakaan hyvin hänen kehossaan. Mutta hän ei antanut minkään haitata. Kunhan Sasuke oli hänen lähellään, kaikki olisi hyvin.

"Kannanko sinut?" Sasuke kysäisi Narutolta katsoen huolestunein silmin tätä. Naruto vain pudisti päätään. Olisi se pitänyt arvata. Naruto oli liian ylpeä antaakseen Sasuken kantaa tämän takaisin.

"Nojaa minuun jos tuntuu huonolta..." Sasuke sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi kuinka Naruto lähti kävelemään takaisin. Hän välittömästi otti toisen askeleet kiinni ja asteli nyt toisen vierellä. Naruto laski vihdoin kätensä alas hengittäen pari kertaa raskaasti, yskien yllättäen hieman. Sasuken huoli vain kasvoi tämän takia entisestään.

"Kaikki kunnossa?" hän kysyi vaikka oikeastaan arvasi vastauksen. Hän oli oikeassa.

"On, yskitti vain..." Naruto vastasi saaden Sasuken huokaisemaan. Koska hän saisi toisen pojan kertomaan kun kaikki ei ole hyvin? No, hän ei ehtinyt nyt sitä ajattelemaan, sillä huomasi kuinka Naruto horjahti kävellessään. Hän kuitenkin sai pidettyä tasapainonsa.

"Parempi kun kannan sinut." Sasuke hymähti nostaessaan toisen syliinsä lähtien kantamaan tätä kotiinsa.

"Ei saaaa!" Naruto vinkui, mutta selvästi pirteämmin. Sasuke virnisti.

"Kylläpäs saa." hän sanoi ja hymyili toiselle painaen nopean suukon tämän huulille.

"Entä jos joku näkee! Mahtaa saada hyvät naurut..." Naruto hymähti hiljaa, enää hän ei niin pelännyt muiden reaktioita. Hän tiesi että Sasuke olisi hänen vierellään. Ja hän toivoi, että Sasuke olisi siinä aina ja ikuisesti.

"No sitten näkee." Sasuke naurahti virnistäen toiselle. Naruto hymyili sitten rauhoittuessaan.  
"Minäkin rakastan sinua." hän sanoi sitten hiljaa toiselle. Sasuke katsoi Naruton silmiä pitkään yrittäen tulkita niitä.

"Sinulla on niin ihanan siniset silmät." hän sanahti sitten saaden Naruton punastumaan.

"No jaa..." Naruto mumisi vastaukseksi. Hän ei ollut niin tottunut kehuihin, joita jostain syystä sateli jatkuvasti Sasuken suusta.

"Ja olet muutenkin niin tavattoman söpö." Sasuke hymyili. Naruto oli hämmentynyt. Ei kai Sasuke vain ajanut jotain takaa? Hän näytti kieltään tummahiuksiselle pojalle.

"En yhtään niin söpö kuin sinä." Naruto laukoi takaisin. Hänen täytyisi siis taistella? Hyvä on, jos kerran niin toinen halusi.

"Ja kukahan niin väittää?" Sasuke kiusasi sylissään olevaa poikaa. Hän oli hieman hämmästynyt, kuinka kevyt Naruto oli. Hän oli nimittäin aina ajatellut Naruton olevan sellainen hieman pyöreämpi, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui että toinen painoi vähemmän kuin pitäisi.

"Minä!" Naruto huudahti toiselle ja huitoi hieman käsillään, mutta lopetti sitten tajutessaan että se voisi olla hieman ikävää jos hän putoaisi persuksilleen maahan.  
"Ja minä väitän, että sinä olet söpö." Sasuke naurahti ja painoi suukon Naruton nenänpäähän.

Sasuke asteli vielä vähän aikaa, kunnes saapui ovelleen. Hän astui sisälle kantaen edelleen Narutoa sylissään, kunnes laski hänet sohvalle.

"Tahdotko tehdä tänään jotain erityistä?" Sasuke kysäisi istuessaan Naruton vierelle.

"En, kunhan vain saan olla lähelläsi." Naruto sanoi hiljaa kietoessaan käsiään toisen ympärille.


	8. Chapter 8

Viikkoja kului, Naruto ja Sasuke asuivat yhdessä edelleen. He olivat jopa onnistuneet pitämään suhteensakin varsin hyvin salassa. He eivät olleet vielä valmiita kertomaan muille. Heidän olisi kuitenkin pakko kertoa, tai muuten se saataisiin muutenkin selville. Kysymys oli vain; koska?

Naruto ja Sasuke istuivat nyt Sasuken, ei, heidän sohvallaan lähekkäin, painaen pieniä suukkoja toistensa huulille.

"Mitä tahtoisit tehdä tänään..?" Sasuke kysyi hiljaa silitellessään Naruton pehmeitä hiuksia. Naruto pudisti päätään hieman.

"Ei siis mitään toiveita?" Sasuke hymyili. Hän oli tottunut Naruton kanssa asumiseen, ehkä liiankin hyvin. Hän tuntui tietävän toisen vastaukset jo kysyessään.

"Noup." Naruto virnisti ja leikitteli Sasuken hiussuortuvalla, "Paitsi että voisin antaa sinulle pitkiä ja kuumia suudelmia." hän jatkoi naurahtaen, saaden Sasuken hymähtämään.

"Se sopii." Sasuke hymyili ja kosketti varovasti sormillaan toisen poskea.

"No hyvä." Naruto kietoi kätensä toisen ympärille ja suukotti toista. Oli niin ihanaa olla Sasuken vierellä, tuntea tämän läsnäolo ja hellyys.

"Vai luulitko minulla olevan jotain sitä vastaan?" Sasuke kohotti kulmiaan katsoen Narutoa silmiin. Naruto kohautti harteitaan.

"Ei sitä koskaan tiedä." hän virnisti.

"Ai miten niin?" Sasuke näytti hölmistyneeltä. Oli hetkiä, jolloin taas hän ei ymmärtänyt laisinkaan toista. Nyt oli sellainen hetki.

"No.. jos vaikka... ööhh..." Naruto mietti ja virnuili samaan aikaan. Hän näytti Sasuken mielestä syötävän suloiselta, mutta hän halusi saada vastauksen ennen kuin söisi toisen.

"Niin?" hän tivasi.

"No en tiedä, jos et vaikka pidä suudelmistani." Naruto hymähti ja nosti katsettaan kattoon. Sasuke oli kuin halolla päähän lyöty.

"Miksi en pitäisi?" hän kysyi kummastuneena. Naruto naurahti hiljaa.

"Jaa-a." hän laski katseensa takaisin Sasukeen ja hymyili hieman nähdessään Sasuken hölmistyneen ilmeen.

"Totta kai minä pidän niistä." Sasuke hymyili sitten ja kurottautui suutelemaan Narutoa hellästi. Naruto hymyili toisen huulia vasten ja vei kättään toisen hiuksien sekaan.

"Pidätkö sinä sitten minun?" Sasuke kysäisi virnistäen pienesti. Naruto nyökkäsi hymyillen leveästi.

"No hyvä, ei ole ongelmaa siis." Sasuke hymähti. Naruto laski päänsä Sasuken syliin ja tunsi kuinka toinen silitteli hänen hiuksiaan.

"Rakastan sinua..." Naruto sanahti hiljaisesti. Sasuke pyöritteli sormiaan Naruton hiuksissa.

"Minäkin sinua...Miltä nyt tuntuu..?" hän kysyi katsoen Naruton kauniita kasvoja. Toinen nosti katsettaan Sasuken silmiin ja hymyili.

"Hyvältä.." Naruto vastasi siirtäessään katsettaan Sasuken suun ja silmien välillä.

"Hyvä..." pieni hymy kiri Sasuken huulille ja kumartui painamaan suukon Naruton otsalle.

"Älä koskaan kuvittele, että vihaisin sinua..." Sasuke kuiskasi hiljaa Naruton korvaan. Häntä vaivasi vieläkin se päivä, jolloin Naruto oli kertonut Kyûbista. Naruto nyökkäsi pienesti sulkiessaan silmänsä.

"Ymmärräthän sinä kuinka paljon sinusta välitän?" Sasuke kysyi hiljaa katsoessaan Narutoa. Naruto avasi silmiään hieman ja hymyili.

"Ymmärrän." hän vastasi sitten toiselle. Hän katsoi Sasuken tummia silmiä onnellisena. Hän oli melkein yllättynyt, ettei kukaan ollut saanut selville heidän suhteestaan. Ja jos oli, oli se pidetty hyvin salassa, mikä olisi omituista. Yleensä huhut ja juorut kiersivät hyvin nopeasti koko kylän ympäri, että kaikki varmasti saivat tietää ne.

Sasuke antoi vielä pehmoisen suukon Naruton huulille ja suoristautui nojaamaan takaisin sohvan selkänojaan.

"Älä huolehdi muista... Minä katson, etteivät he edes koske sinuun." Sasuke sanoi hiljaa silitellessään vieläkin Naruton silkkisiä hiuksia.

"Kiitos..." Naruto henkäisi hiljaa.

"Sinun vuoksesi olen valmis ihan mihin vain." Sasuke hymyili pienesti ja nosti toisen päätä hieman asettuessaan itsekin makaamaan sohvalle kietoen kätensä toisen ympärille. Hän kurottautui suutelemaan Narutoa hellästi ja huokaisi sitten tyytyväisyydestä. Naruto kuunteli hiljaisena Sasuken hengitystä ja sydäntä, joka löi tasaisesti toisen rinnassa. Se sai Naruton hymyilemään.

"Oletko tyytyväinen, Naruto..?" Sasuke kysäisi toiselta katsoen tämän silmiin.

"Olen." Naruto huokaisi hiljaisesti ja sulki silmiään. Hän tunsi itsensä hieman väsyneeksi. Sasuke nosti kättään aavistuksen ja silitteli toisen poskea hellästi.

"Hyvä... sillä niin olen minäkin..." hän kuiskasi toisen korvaan ennen kuin he molemmat vaipuivat uneen, vierekkäin, kädet hellästi toistensa ympärille kiertyneenä.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto henkäisi hiljaa siirtyessään unestaan tajuihinsa. Hän avasi aavistuksen silmiään ja näki edessään Sasuken rauhalliset kasvot. Hän hymyili näylle; Sasuke näytti uskomattoman kauniilta nukkuessaan. Ei sillä, etteikö hän muutenkin kauniilta näyttäisi, mutta nukkuessa se jotenkin korostui. Hän katseli Sasuken piirteitä ja näki sitten Sasukenkin silmien avautuvan. Naruto hymyili leveästi.

"Huomenta aurinkoni." Sasuke sanahti hiljaa, vaikkei aamu ollutkaan. Nuo sanat saivat Naruton kietomaan kätensä tiukemmin toisen ympärille ja suutelemaan rakastavasti tätä. Sasuke vastasi suudelmaan halaten toista samalla hellästi.

"Et tiedä kuinka onnelliseksi teet minut..." Naruto sanoi hiljaa toiselle heidän lopetettuaan suudelman.

"Kerro niin että tiedän..." Sasuke kehotti puhuen lämpimällä äänellä vetäen rakastettuaan lähemmäs itseään. Naruto hymähti hiljaa.

"Sinä... Sinä sait minut iloitsemaan jälleen... liian kauan olin teeskennellyt, halusin pois... Mutta sinä sait minut pois pimeydestä ja teit minut onnelliseksi..." Naruto kertoi varovaisella äänellä. "Rakastan sinua niin paljon..." hän jatkoi siirtäessään katsettaan pois toisesta. Sasuke tosin siirsi sormillaan toisen kasvoja lähemmäs ja painoi suukon Naruton huulille.

"Teen mitä vain vuoksesi..." Sasuke kuiskasi toiselle ja katsoi tätä vakavoittaen hieman ilmettään.

"Onko sinusta tuntunut kovinkin yksinäiseltä..?" Sasuke kysäisi leikitellen toisen hiuksilla samalla. Naruto hymähti hiljaa.

"Ennen kyllä... Mutta ei enää..." hän vastasi hymyillen pienesti.

"Olisit tullut vain puhumaan minulle..." Sasuke katsoi syvälle Naruton silmiin. Oli kurjaa tietää, että rakastamallaan ihmisellä ei ollut kaikki hyvin. Tai ei ainakaan ollut aiemmin.

"En minä uskaltanut..." Naruto hymähti hiljaa. Se oli totta. Hän oli kuitenkin ollut loppujen lopuksi yllättävän ujo ihminen, vaikka ei ihan heti niin olisi ajatellut.

Sasuke kohotti kulmiaan hieman toisen vastaukselle, kun sitten hymyili hieman. Hän oli iloinen että Naruto oli siinä. Olisiko hän vieläkin se kylmä Sasuke jos hän ei olisi päätynyt Naruton kanssa yhteen? Varmasti.

He makoilivat siinä pitkän aikaa hiljaisina, katsellen toisiaan silmiin ja painaen suudelmia toistensa huulille.

"Jotenkin on vain... hyvä olo." Sasuke totesi sitten naurahtaen pienesti. Naruto nyökkäsi, hän oli täysin samaa mieltä.

"Tahtoisitko jotain?" Sasuke kysyi jälleen. Jotenkin hän vain halusi täyttää kaikki toisen toiveet, joita tosin ei ollut paljoakaan.

"Enpä oikeastaan." Naruto hymähti ja haroi toisen mustia hiuksia.

"Ei väkisin sitten." Sasuke hymyili pienesti toiselle.

"Paitsi että... suihku voisi olla kiva..." Naruto virnisti sitten suukottaen Sasuken nenää.

"Tahdotko... että tulen mukaan?" Sasuke kohotti toista kulmaansa katsoessaan Naruton virnettä. Hän hymähti hiljaa nähdessään, kuinka Naruto nyökkäsi.

"Hyvä on sitten." Sasuke hymyili ja nousi istumaan sohvan reunalle Naruton tehdessä samoin. He nousivat ylös ja astelivat kohti kylpyhuonetta, Naruton punastellessa samalla. Heidän astuessa huoneeseen Sasuke alkoi riisua vaatteitaan Naruton jäädessä katsomaan häntä kateellisena. Hän tunsi itsensä rumaksi Sasuken vierellä. Sasuken ottaessa paitansa pois, hänen lihaksikas yläruumis paljastui. Se sai Naruton henkäisemään hiljaa.

"Aiotko sinä suihkuun vaatteet päällä?" Sasuke kysäisi hieman huvittuneena nähdessään Naruton ilmeen. Naruto virnisti pienesti ja veti paidan pois päältään.

"Miten minä edes kehtaan? Hän on minua niin paljon paremman näköinen..." Naruto ajatteli mielessään katsoen samalla lattiaa.

Sasuke käänsi suihkua päälle ja katsahti Narutoon, joka seisoi nolona katsellen lattiaa. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko yhteinen suihku sittenkään niin hyvä idea.

"Naruto? Ala tulla nyt." Sasuke hymyili sitten toiselle. Naruto astui varovasti Sasuken vierelle ja tunsi lämpimän veden iskeytyvän iholleen. Sasuke vain hymyili.

"Sinulla on ihana vartalo." Sasuke totesi yllättäen saaden Naruton hätkähtämään pienesti. Mitä? Hänellä? Ihana vartalo? Nyt oli jokin poissa raiteiltaan.

"Ei ole..." Naruto väitti sitten pienesti vastaan. Hän oli punastunut toisen kommentista.

"On on. Kaikki sinussa on ihanaa." Sasuke hymyili ja otti esille shampoota, ja olikin yllättäen Naruton hiusten kimpussa. Hän hieroi shampoota hellästi toisen vaaleisiin hiuksiin saaden tämän rentoutumaan.

"Olet todella komea... ja suloinen..." Sasuke kuiski samalla Naruton korvaan. Naruto punastui vielä lisää, jos se mitenkään oli mahdollista.

"En ole.." hän yritti vastustella, mutta Sasuke oli selvästi päättänyt olla oikeassa. Hän työnsi Naruton kokonaan suihkun alle, että shampoo huuhtoutuisi tämän hiuksista pois.

"Olethan..." Sasuke sanoi sitten hiljaa, nostaen kättään toisen poskelle. "Aivan ihana..." hän hymyili ja suuteli Narutoa hellästi. Naruto ei voinut muuta kuin vastata suudelmaan.  
He väittelivät vielä hetken, mutta Sasuke vei voiton selvästi. Naruto jäi vain katselemaan Sasuken lihaksikasta vartaloa, kun Sasuke kuivasi kehoaan pyyhkeeseen. Naruto vajosi melkeinpä jonkinlaiseen transsiin tuijottaessaan toista, oman pyyhkeensä kokonaan.

"Narutooo?" Sasuke heilautti kättään toisen kasvojen edessä. "Kuunteletko ollenkaan mitä sanon..? Olet ainakin muutaman kilometrin päässä todellisuudesta..." Sasuke jatkoi kohottaessaan kulmiaan hieman.

"Ehheheheeee..." Naruto virnisti ja vei toisen kätensä niskansa taakse.

"Painaako jokin mieltäsi..?" Sasuke kysyi kummastuneena kallistaen päätään hieman.

"Ei, ei paina." oli Naruton vastaus. Hän alkoi nopeasti kuivata itseään kun Sasuke puolestaan puki housuja ylleen. Sasuke hymyili ja painoi suukon toisen huulille. Pian Narutokin oli saanut housut jalkaansa.

"Hyvä. Hiuksesi ovat ihanan pörröiset." hän sanoi Narutolle virnistäen pienesti. Naruto punastui pienesti. Sasuke naurahti ja alkoi kuivata Naruton hiuksia, saaden tämän nauramaan.

"Ei sinun tarvitse..." Naruto hymyili.

"Tarvitsee." Sasuke suukotti toista pari kertaa jatkaen kuivaamista. Naruto näytti kieltään toiselle.

"Hei, hei. Et kai väitä ettenkö saisi?" Sasuke katsoi toista hymyillen pienesti.

"Ööhh... En." Naruto naurahti hiljaa. Sasuke yllättäen pudotti pyyhkeen ja siirtyi Naruton selän taakse kiertäen käsiään toisen ympärille. Hän puhalteli varovasti ilmaa Naruton niskaan.

"Minä rakastan sinua..." hän kuiskasi hiljaa. Naruto tunsi kylmien väreiden kipittävän selkäänsä pitkin tuntiessaan toisen puhaltelusta aiheutuvan ilman ihoaan vasten.

"Minäkin sinua..." hän hymyili pienesti.

"...Nyt ja aina..." Sasuke jatkoi vielä ja nojasi pienesti leukaansa toisen olkapäätä vasten. Naruto vei kättään Sasuken poskelle ja käännähti ympäri etsien toisen huulet omiaan vasten. Suudelman loputtua Sasuke henkäisi hiljaa ja nojasi otsaansa toisen otsaan.

"Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon... että sattuu..." Naruto kuiskasi toiselle huokaisten pienesti.

"Mihin sinua sitten sattuu...?" Sasuke kysyi katsoen toista silmiin. Voi, kuinka siniset nuo silmät olivatkaan.

"Sydämeen..." Naruto vastasi hymähtäen pienesti. Sasuke nosti varovasti kättään ja laski sen toisen paljaalle rintakehälle, juuri sydämen kohdalle.

"Minä en tahtoisi, että sinuun sattuu..." Sasuke mumisi hiljaa. Naruto hymyili hieman.

"Minä en välitä..." hän henkäisi.

"Minuunkin sattuu hieman..." Sasuke totesi sitten käheästi, katsoen toisen suloisia kasvoja.

"Mihin..?" Naruto kohotti kulmiaan. Hän katsoi syvälle Sasuken tummiin silmiin haluten sukeltaa niihin heti.

"Sydämeen, aivan kuten sinullakin..." Sasuke naurahti pienesti. Naruto hymähti hiljaa kumartuen hieman ja painoi suukon toisen rintakehälle, juuri sydämen kohdalle.


	10. Chapter 10

Nyt kun Sasuke tarkemmin katsoi, hänestä tuntui että Naruto oli laihtunut aivan silmissä. Niin pieneltä hän näytti. Sasuke kallisti päätään hieman.

"Kuulehan..." hän aloitti ja katsoi kuinka Naruto käänsi katseensa häneen.

"Mitä?" Naruto kohotti kulmiaan. Mitähän asiaa Sasukella nyt oli? Hänen äänensävynsä ei kuulostanut niin lupaavalta.

"Kuvittelenko vain vai oletko sinä laihtunut?" Sasuke kysyi sitten suoraan rakkaaltaan. Naruto näytti hieman yllättyneeltä.

"En minä kai..." Naruto laski katsettaan ja katsoi kehoaan, eikä huomannut mitään.

"Minusta sinä näytät hoikemmalta..." Sasuke mumisi sitten. Hän todellakin toivoi, että oli vain kuvitellut. Naruto kohautti harteitaan.

"Hyvä vaan jos näytän." poika sanahti hymähtäen. Sasuke värähti noiden sanojen seurauksena.

"Miten niin..?" hän katsoi Narutoa nenästä varpaisiin.

"En näytä sitten niin pyöreältä." Naruto naurahti pienesti. Hän oli ollut pitkään lapsen pyöreä, mutta viime aikoina hän oli muuttunut miehekkäämmäksi; kasvot olivat kulmikkaammat ja ääni oli madaltunut selvästi. Silti hän oli sellainen pikkupoika ollut pitkän aikaa.

"Ei ole sopivaa olla liiankaan laiha..." Sasuke sanoi hiljaa katsoen Naruton paljasta ylävartaloa. Herranen aika, hänen kylkiluunsa näkyivät ehkä turhankin selvästi! Miten hän ei ollut aiemmin huomannut?

"Niin, mutta enhän minä liian laiha ole?" Naruto kysyi ihmeissään.

"Ehkä vähän..." Sasuke mumisi tarkkaillessaan toista. Naruto kurtisti kulmiaan.

"En kai?" Naruto katsoi mahaansa eikä nähnyt mitään ihmeellistä siinä. Sasuke taas näki: sitä ei melkeinpä ollut ollenkaan.

"Minusta ainakin vaikuttaa siltä..." Sasuke totesi hiljaa. Hän vieläkin toivoi olevansa väärässä, mutta ei hän voinut muutakaan kuin uskoa silmiään. Jos toinen pystyi laihtumaan niin huomaamatta, mitä muuta voisi tapahtua Sasuken tietämättä? Tämä ajatus pelotti Sasukea.

"Mutta minullahan on pömppis!" Naruto huudahti, muttei kovin lujaa kuitenkaan.

"Sinulla pikemminkin oli..." Sasuke mumisi saaden Naruton näyttämään hämmentyneeltä. Miksi Sasuke yhtäkkiä alkoi valittaa hänen painostaan? Hän itse ei huomannut mitään eroa, eli mitään ihmeellistä ei ollut voinut tapahtua hänen kehossaan.

Sasuke oli huolissaan. Entä jos Narutolla oli syömishäiriö? Kun hän oikein ajatteli, hän kuitenkin oli nähnyt toisen syövän. Ei ehkä niin paljon kuin yleensä, mutta silti. Ei kai hän noin paljon laihtuisi tuosta vain? Sasuke ei ollut kuitenkaan perehtynyt kovinkaan paljon syömishäiriöihin, joten ei hän tiennyt. Sasuke huokaisi hiljaa.

"Minä olen huolissani sinusta." hän sanoi sitten toiselle, saaden tämän hymähtämään hiljaa.

"Tiedän..." Naruto huokaisi hiljaa.

"Mutta sinä et tunnu olevan yhtään huolissasi itsestäsi..." Sasuke jatkoi katsoen Narutoa tiukasti. Naruto värähti pienesti.

"Sinun pitää huolehtia itsestäsi!" Sasuke näytti melkein vihaiselta ja sai Naruton ottamaan yhden askeleen taaksepäin. Naruto laski katseensa lattiaan.

"Ymmärrätkö?" Sasuke kysyi toiselta. Naruto nyökkäsi pienesti.

"Ihan varmasti?" Sasuke halusi varmistaa vielä, mutta tiesi että eihän Naruto mitään väittäisi vastaan. Naruto hymyili hänelle.  
"Kyllä." Sasuken huulille nousi pieni hymyn tapainen ja hän halasi Narutoa.

"Eiköhän mennä syömään jotain." Sasuke ehdotti ja samalla lähti kylpyhuoneesta. Naruto jäi katsomaan hänen peräänsä. Hän pudisti päätään hieman ja oli lähtemässä myös huoneesta, mutta tunsi yllättäen olonsa kovin kummaksi. Ja ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, oli hän kaatunut tajuttomana lattialle.

Sasuke kuuli kolahduksen, jonka Naruto aiheutti lyödessään päänsä lattiaan, muttei kiinnittänyt sen ihmeellisempää huomiota siihen. Hän arveli vain, että Naruto oli pudottanut jotain lattialle. Hetki kului ja häntä alkoi ihmetyttää, mikä toisella kesti. Hän asteli takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen ja hätkähti nähdessään toisen makaavan tajuttomana lattialla.

"Naruto!" Sasuke huudahti ja kiirehti nopeasti toisen vierelle ja laskeutui polvilleen. Naruton keho tärisi ja hän oli kalpea. Sasuke oli paniikissa. Mikä Narutolla oli? Hän tarkisti, että hengittikö toinen ja huokaisi helpotuksesta tuntiessaan toisen puhaltavan ilmaa pois keuhkoistaan. Hän ei todellakaan osannut tehdä mitään.

Sasuke nosti toisen päätä syliinsä ja nyyhkäisi hiljaisesti. Hän tunsi pienen kyyneleen valuvan poskelleen. Tämä sai hänet hämmästymään oikein kunnolla. Hän itki! Mikä oli saanut asiat niin sekaisin, että hän itki? No, hän ei jaksanut välittää sen enempää, sillä Naruto oli vieläkin tajuton. Poika älähti hiljaa käydessään tajun rajalla ja palatessaan takaisin. Sasuke henkäisi hiljaa.

"Ole kiltti.. herää..." hän kuiskasi. Hän ei olisi uskonut sanovansa koskaan mitään noin kliseistä, mutta niin se vain oli. Hän pelkäsi Naruton puolesta.

Hetki kului ja Naruto vihdoin avasi aavistuksen silmiään.

"Sa-suke..?" hän henkäisi heikolla äänellä. Sasuke värähti ja pyyhkäisi toisen vaaleita hiuksia pois tämän kasvoilta.

"Naruto..." hän katsoi toisen sinisiä silmiä.

"Senkin typerys.." Sasuke sanahti ja halasi rakastaan. Voi, kuinka hän oli säikähtänytkään. Naruto näytti olevan hieman ihmeissään. Sasuke nyyhkäisi hiljaa.

"Mitä... tapahtui..?" Naruto kysyi toiselta, kun ei itse niin varma asiasta ollut.

"En tiedä... Löysin sinut vain tajuttomana..." Sasuke kertoi toiselle, häntä itseäänkin kiinnosti tietää, mitä oli tapahtunut.

Tuolloin Naruto muisti oudon olon, joka hänellä oli ollut ennen pyörtymistään. Hän nousi istumaan varovaisesti ja halasi Sasukea. Hän päätti olla kertomatta toiselle. Ehkä se ei ollut mitään. Eikä hän halunnut huolestuttaa toista sen enempää, mitä tämä oli jo valmiiksi.

"Anna anteeksi..." Sasuke kuiskasi käheästi.

"Mistä..?" Naruto ei ihan ymmärtänyt. Miksi Sasuke pyysi anteeksi? Eihän hän ollut tehnyt yhtään mitään. Hänhän itse oli se tässä jonka ehkä kannattaisi anteeksi pyytää.

"Siitä että jätin sinut yksin tänne..." Sasuke mumisi halatessaan Narutoa.

"Sinunko pitää vahtia kun olen kylpyhuoneessa?" Naruto naurahti pienesti. Ajatus oli huvittava.

"Silloin et olisi kaatunut ja lyönyt päätäsi lattiaan..." Sasuke totesi ja pyyhki varovasti verta, jota oli vähän Naruton ohimossa.

"Mistä olisit voinut tietää että lyön pääni? Et mistään." Naruto hymähti ja katsoi Sasuken hieman surullisia silmiä. Hän nosti kättään ja silitteli toisen hiuksia.

"Arvaa säikähdinkö minä..?" Sasuke katsoi Narutoa vakavana ja näki tämän nyökkäävän pienesti.

"Älä huoli... Olen ihan kunnossa." Naruto hymyili ja kosketti toisen poskea varovaisesti. Sasuke kietoi kätensä kunnolla toisen ympärille halaten tiukasti.

"Hei... Kaikki on hyvin." Naruto kuiski toisen korvaan ja sai tämän rauhoittumaan vihdoin. Sasuke nosti katsettaan ja katsoi Narutoa suoraan silmiin.

"Älä enää koskaan säikäytä minua noin." Sasuke puhui vakavalla äänellä. Naruto veti kasvoilleen hymyn.

"Anteeksi. En tee enää niin." Naruto vastasi toiselle ja suuteli Sasukea pitkään ja rakastavasti.

-----------------------

Nyt lähinnä naurattaa. :'D tää teksti on niin vanhaa ja huvittavaa. No, koetan laitella vähän väliä lisää...


End file.
